


Black and Purple

by MsDizzyDahlia



Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Death Threats, Fem!Sides, Gen, Here we go, I don't know if I should tag graphic depictions?, I will for now, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just to be safe, Threats of Violence, only one, the moment you've all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia
Summary: Virgo is assigned to deal with a new group of heroes.
Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Black and Purple

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Blood and injury, threats of violence, implied/referenced child-abuse, threats of death, implied/referenced death
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything because this is certainly different from the usual. I've never had to consider whether or not to tag as graphic depictions of violence. 
> 
> I am for now just to be safe, but I don't think it's that graphic. There isn't much blood, one character gets a bloody nose and that't it, but still
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Virgo hesitated outside of the boss’s door, her hand poised to knock. She wasn’t sure what he wanted her for this time, but being specifically called down to see him usually meant one of two things. Either she was in trouble for something, half the time she didn’t even know what it was, or he had a new mission for her. She desperately hoped it was the second one, she had been dying for something to do for  _ ages. _

She swallowed, shaking her head to get rid of the irrational fear inside of her. She was the second in command of the biggest crime ring in North America! Nothing was supposed to scare her. So she took a deep breath and knocked twice on the door, sharp and precise, just the way the boss preferred. Some days her knock was purposefully sloppy, just to annoy him, but she didn’t particularly feel like irritating him right now when she didn’t know what he wanted.

“Come in.” His deep voice rang from inside the office, and she opened the door. It was a lot less gruesome and crime-y than most people expected it to be, it almost looked like a normal office, but Virgo knew firsthand that there was a gun strapped underneath that desk, and at least five knives hidden around the room. And she knew the location of every single one of them. 

“Ah, Virgo.” The boss said, a cold, emotionless smile on his face. “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up.” 

“As if.” Virgo scoffed, sitting down in the only other chair in the room on the other side of the desk and throwing one arm over the back lazily. “I’m not stupid enough to ignore a direct request from you.” Her face was the picture of boredom and disinterest, even though her heart was pounding. The boss was intimidating, and there was a bit of fear every time she so much as looked at him, pounded into her since day one despite her attempts to get rid of it, but she had perfected the art of hiding her emotions from him a long time ago.

The boss laughed, a bit of genuine warmth leaking into it, though it was barely there. Virgo felt her lips twitch ever so slightly upwards. Genuine emotion was hard to earn from the boss, and it was reserved only for his favorites. His list of favorites was only about one name long, and she wasn’t afraid to remind the others working with or for her of who that name was. 

“Ah, my dear. You never fail to amuse me.” He said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. Virgo felt a bit of pride in her chest. The boss had raised her since she was a little girl, and these rare moments where his affection shown through were ones she treasured. “I have a job for you.”

Virgo did her best not to immediately sit up straighter at the words, despite the joy that bloomed in her chest. “Oh?” She asked, remaining as casual as possible. Finally! “And what would this job consist of?”

“Oh, nothing much. It is much less intense than your normal jobs, I know, but we have run into a bit of an issue, and I need someone of your expertise to deal with it.” The boss sighed and rubbed his index finger and thumb together. “You see, our shipments have been slowed down significantly, and-”

“Wait, are you serious?” Virgo interrupted, sitting up straight, her tone incredulous. “You’re putting me on  _ cargo _ duty?”

The boss sighed. “I know it’s probably not what you were hoping for, but we’ve run into a number difficulties recently and it’s becoming clear that no one else is fit for the job except for-”

“No, stop. You’re kidding, right? There is no way in  _ hell _ that I am going to do something so mundane and absolutely-”

“You would do well to watch your  _ tongue,  _ Miss Storm.” The boss said sharply, any semblance of amusement or understanding gone within a second. Virgo attempted to repress a flinch at his tone, but didn’t quite succeed. “Need I remind you what would happen if you were to say…  _ take it too far. _ ”

Virgo swallowed, feeling a bit of color drain from her face. She nodded. “I understand, sir. I apologize for speaking out of turn.” Her shoulders raised slightly, and she felt a few of her many, many scars tug at her skin.

The boss rubbed his forehead. “I suppose that’s what I get for raising you to be such a spitfire.” He waved his hand. “Now, back to business. There is a new group of young heroes that has been disrupting business as usual, and I have a feeling they may try to target this next shipment that is coming in.” 

Oh great, on top of having to do something as boring as overseeing a shipment, she also had to deal with a group of high and mighty upstarts who clearly don’t know what they’re getting into. How dumb did these heroes have to be, to take on a criminal empire as strong as theirs right after they entered the playing field?

There was always some new hotshot looking to take them on, but they didn’t usually last long. Sometimes Virgo was sent to target them, most of the time not. She’d killed her fair share before, but contrary to popular belief, she didn’t enjoy it. She preferred not to hunt down and straight up murder frightened young heroes who got in over their heads. Most heroes had a no killing policy, and didn’t really have a defense against someone with a gun and accurate aim.

She didn’t say any of this out loud, of course, she wasn’t going to risk angering the boss any further, but she was certainly thinking it. Externally, however, she simply rolled her eyes.

“I’m guessing you would like me to teach them what happens to misbehaving children who get in our way?” She said, her voice coy. She tilted her head to the side lazily, similarly to how a cat might.

The boss’s laughter returned, and he smiled. “Now now, these heroes are a year older than you, my dear. But yes, I suppose that misbehaving children might be the most accurate term for what they are. They certainly have been a nuisance.” 

“Don’t worry boss.” Virgo laughed, standing up and heading for the door. “I’ll make sure everything goes off without a hitch.”

And that was how she somehow ended up in a warehouse, watching while employees ran around lifting illegal products from one place to another. Each person was equipped with a gun, but she knew most of them were terrible with them. The number of times a henchman had ever hit a hero in the last decade wasn’t even in the double digits, and those that had managed the feat went on to become actual supervillains.

Virgo wouldn’t consider herself a henchman, or a henchwoman, even if that was the term most people would have used for her. At first, anyway. She had been working for this crime ring since she was twelve, and by the time she was fourteen, she had risen up the ranks to become the right of hand of its CEO. It was a position she took great pride in, along with the fact that even though she had only made her public debut a few months ago at fifteen, she had already gotten to the point where her very name was enough to make people tremble.

Some people considered her a supervillain in her own right, which Virgo found very flattering, but inaccurate. She didn’t have any flashy powers to show off, just a lot of tough, grueling, and sometimes overly cruel training. She was just as skilled as any other villain, if not more so, because being honest, most villains were absolute idiotic jokes who diminished the title and gave all supervillains a bad reputation.

Well, they already had a bad reputation, but this was not the kind of bad reputation they wanted. 

Virgo yawned, and flopped onto her back onto the cold metal of the container she was currently sitting on. It had been nearly an hour and nothing had happened. Either these heroes were incredibly late, which Virgo found really rude, by the way, or they weren’t coming, and her boss had sent her to watch over a cargo shipment transport for no fucking reason. 

Her boss wouldn’t mind if she slept a little on the job, right? I mean, anyone else would be killed on the spot for it, but special exceptions had always been made for her. It helps when she was basically the boss’s daughter. 

Just as she was about to slip away into unconsciousness, a loud bang caused her to shoot upwards, nearly tumbling off the container in her shock. She looked over to the entryway to see six figures standing in the doorway. Ah, finally something interesting.

She hopped off the container and hid behind it, quietly sneaking closer to get a good look at these new heroes.

Their costumes weren’t bad, they weren’t nearly as tacky as most were, and looked quite comfortable. The color choices were bright and memorable without being an eyesore, and each had a distinct color scheme to separate them from the rest. Pink, light blue, dark blue, red, green, and black and gold. 

Her eyes stuck on the one in black and gold and the one in light blue. The one in gold looked striking, her color palette was very different from the others and stuck out like a sore thumb. Like a warning sign. Unusual choice for someone on the good team.The one in the light blue suit had a soft innocence to their face, and was quite frankly, adorable, but Virgo knew better than to underestimate them. 

Ah, they must have a fashion designer on their team. They were all feminine, as far as she could tell, though she wasn’t going to assume anyone’s gender, and all had the bright unnaturally colored eyes that marked them as gifted. Oh, so they didn’t have a normie on their team. At least, not one they let out onto the field. This would be fun.

Heroes without powers were few and far between, and many who had never met one often underestimated what they were capable of. In Virgo’s opinion, they were the most competent kind of hero, because they didn’t have a power to rely on, so they actually had to think on their feet. Those were the heroes she could actually respect.

Virgo expected the henchmen by the door to at least fire a couple rounds at the heroes before eventually retreating, but they didn’t even do that. They ran in the opposite direction screaming as soon as they saw them.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Incompetent coworkers are going to be the death of me.” She muttered, quiet enough that no one heard her. She’d have to talk with her boss about making the qualifications for henchmen stricter if these were the kind of people they were hiring.

The heroes looked a bit startled that the henchmen had given up so easily, but it appeared they weren’t ones to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I would advise against spreading out too thinly.” The one in blue and black said. Her voice was monotone, and her cobalt blue hair was tied back into two buns. “Try to stick to groups of two at least. We don’t know who else is here.”

Oh shit, that one was actually smart. The others listened to her too, and partnered off, with three groups of two. Ideally, she’d take them all on one on one, try to distract and confuse them so as to pick them off. But this would make it harder. Better to confront them all right here rather than let them do any damage. She’d give the rest of the henchmen time to get what they could and drive off, as was protocol if they were unable to defeat an attacking hero.

She was not under the impression that she could take on six superheroes at once, she wasn’t stupid. She had no idea what any of their abilities were, and until those were revealed to her, she couldn’t risk doing anything rash. Most would simply book it after realizing this, but not her. Her boss gave her a job to do, and she was going to finish it.

Virgo stepped out from her hiding place, letting a mask of condescending amusement fall into place. “I really wouldn’t touch anything if I were you.” She said loudly, drawing their attention. “Anything you damage you’ll have to pay for.” 

All six figures stiffened up. Ah, good, they recognized her. She would hope so, and she hoped they had at least anticipated her presence. It wasn’t like she had made an effort to hide her allegiances, her organization’s logo had been plastered on nearly every crime scene she was linked to. 

“And why should we have any care for your illegal products?” The one in red spoke up. Her face twisted into a snarl. Virgo barely resisted smiling at her attitude. This one was bold. “We aren’t here to buy anything.” 

“I assumed as much.” Virgo sighed, as if disappointed. “But such hostility is no way to greet a new friend.” She leaned against a container. “Virgo Storm, she/her. May I ask for your pronouns?”

The heroes looked at her, bewildered. “What?” She asked, after none of them spoke up. “I’m not  _ that _ kind of asshole. I’d like to know the pronouns of the people whose collective ass I will be kicking today.”

The others looked mildly offended by the insinuation that she would kick their ass, but the dark blue one looked around, and sighed. “We all use she/her, if you really are interested in knowing.” She raised her chin. “There are two ways that this could go, and I’m sure I don’t have to state them out loud for you to catch on.” Virgo’s lips twitched upwards. Finally, someone outside of her organization recognized her intelligence. A gifted hero, no less. Usually she had to beat them into the ground first before they recognized her as an actual threat.

“I am also sure that given your track record,” The hero continued. “you aren’t going to choose the preferred option.”

“Depends on which one you consider the preferred option.” Virgo said, straightening and shifting into a fighting stance. “But if you mean the one where I give up without a fight, you’d be correct.” 

It was only her quick reflexes that saved her in the end. The green one lunged, and then Virgo blinked, and she was right in front of her. She ducked and rolled out of the way, reaching for a knife on her belt. She slashed at greenie as the brute recovered quicker than she would have expected and immediately went for her again. She felt the knife connect with her skin, and the green one did reel back from surprise, but there was no wound. No blood. That- that couldn’t be right.

The other heroes had shifted into action as well. The red one came up behind her and Virgo turned around quickly and stepped to the side, just barely missing a well-aimed jab that probably either would have hit her in the throat or in the eye. Ooh, these heroes were actually a little bit competent. 

She swept the red one’s feet from out under her, drawing an overdramatic “oof” and a glare that told Virgo that if looks could kill, she’d be dead ten times over. She rolled her eyes. Dramatic much?

She then immediately jumped out of the way as fire roared from the red one’s fingertips, startled. Okay… that was… unexpected. Virgo kicked the red hero in the stomach before she could stand up again and backed up. 

The green one stopped to check on her, and Virgo noted that, despite their obvious differences in style, they looked quite similar. Practically identical if not for the eyes and hair. Siblings perhaps? No matter.

She looked around to see that the others had dispersed, and cursed herself for not paying more attention to where they had gone. The warehouse was huge, they could be anywhere! She groaned and leapt up, grabbing the edge of one of the giant metal containers and pulling herself up onto the top of it. 

She looked around wildly, looking for other signs of movement. She could only hope that the henchmen had done their goddamn job for once and actually gotten most of the products out of the warehouse by now.

Suddenly, the green hero popped up in front of her again, her eyes alight with something unstable. Oh great. A teleporter. She ducked as greenie swung for her face, grabbed her wrist, and twisted it hard. Normally that would elicit some sort of reaction, she was deliberately preying on a weak spot on the human body, after all. Yet greenie didn’t even flinch. She blinked, and Virgo just had barely enough time to think that she might actually be in over her head before greenie, used her distraction and threw her off of the container. 

Virgo felt pain shoot through her body as she collided with the ground, but barely gave it a second thought. She needed to find the others and hide herself, because a teleporter couldn’t teleport to areas they couldn’t see in spaces they didn’t know very well. 

She scrambled to her feet and took off running, hoping that even with whatever imperviousness to pain this hero had, she wasn’t impervious to getting tired.

It wasn’t actually that hard to find a couple of the others, though the fact that they had scattered was annoying. How was she supposed to distract them all  _ and _ get out of here with her own hide? She was really going to talk the boss’s ear off when she got back about not getting  _ any _ competent assistance with this task that was already  _ far more difficult _ than she had anticipated. 

The next ones she ran into were the ones dressed in gold and sky blue. Ah yes, the pretty ones. “Hello there.” She said, grinning devilishly.

The two of them didn’t even dignify that with a response before the golden one launched herself at her.

Virgo didn’t have enough time to duck away before she was tackled to the ground, the hero pinning her wrists down and straddling her with her legs. Virgo could see from here that her eyes were gold as well, but the fabric could never in a million years match the fire in her eyes. She was quite beautiful. Objectively, of course. 

“So, are we just going to ignore the inherent homoeroticy of this position or…?” She asked, a little bit playfully. “I would have thought we’d have at least a few battles before we reached this point in our relationship.”

Goldie’s dark tan skin prevented her from flushing the way a pastier individual might, but Virgo got the distinct impression that she was not prepared for that. Her body stiffened, and Virgo brought her legs up to her chest, kicking upwards and flinging the golden hero off of her and over her head. Goldie hit her head on a container and let out a cry of pain, sinking to the ground. 

Virgo absolutely did  _ not _ feel a twinge of guilt at that. She hadn’t even been knocked unconscious, but she might have a concussion and was definitely dazed. Whatever, it wasn’t her problem. 

“Janice!” The light blue one cried. Oh, her name was Janice? That was… not the name she was expecting, but it was oddly suiting of her. Virgo didn’t give blue a chance to recover from that shock before she pinned her against the container.

Oh geez, she was small. What was she, half Virgo’s height? Well that wasn’t really fair, Virgo was really tall.

The small hero sucked in a breath, her eyes going wide as Virgo towered over her. If Virgo didn’t know any better, she’d think that there was a slight flush to her skin, but that was probably just from exertion and surprise. Besides, it was barely noticeable over the overwhelming fear in her eyes. It made Virgo feel something and she  _ did not like feeling things in the middle of a battle. _

A breeze started to kick up, despite the fact that they were indoors, and Virgo realized it was probably in response to blue’s emotions. Oh, a wind summoner. Wonderful.

As if summoned by the thought, blue suddenly hit her with a blast of air right in her abdomen, knocking her breath out of her and causing her to stumble a few steps back. Oh shit. 

The hero tried to make a run for it, but Virgo grabbed her hand, and despite the fact she probably could blow Virgo off if she just tried hard enough, she didn’t. Either her abilities were weak, which Virgo found unlikely despite the girl’s seemingly soft nature, she definitely seemed like she could be a badass if she wanted to, or… she was holding back. Was she scared for herself, for her friend, or for… no, nevermind, it was probably one of the former two.

And maybe Virgo did feel just the  _ teensiest _ bit bad, because she sighed and pulled the hero back. Her job was just to make sure the cargo was delivered where it needed to be, it was not to take out these heroes she didn’t even know, even if it was heavily implied, and she was going to use that loophole to her full advantage. 

She smiled tiredly. “Relax, sweetheart, I’m not going to hurt-” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before a loud yell came from her side and she looked over just in time to see the dark blue hero’s fist swinging. 

Virgo’s head snapped back as the first collided with her nose, and she started spewing a string of curses, bringing her hand up to her nose and feeling blood dripping from it. She backed up and found herself colliding with another container, and she silently cursed how crowded the warehouse was. 

The other heroes had arrived, and she knew that she probably couldn’t hold out much longer. These people were actually smart compared to a lot of heroes, despite being so young, and they had someone who didn’t feel pain, someone who could shoot  _ fire, _ someone who could damn well summon a tornado if she wanted to, and she had only had the pleasure of seeing  _ half _ of them in action with their abilities. She wasn’t dumb, she knew when she was outmatched. 

Especially when she was reeling, and bleeding. That was the first injury she’d sustained from a mission in a while. Huh. She’d probably stalled them long enough for the others to make it out with the goods.

So instead she sunk to the floor, gracefully enough not to make a fool of herself but clunky enough to be believable. She closed her eyes and let herself go limp, pretending to be unconscious.

“...It can’t be that easy.” One of them said. Red? Oh look, the siblings were back. “Seriously? The famed Virgo Storm and she goes down with that little fight? I was expecting more than that.” 

“Most hero groups are not as large as ours.” The monotone voice belonging to the dark blue one said. “It was clear that she would have preferred to scatter us to make it easier to take on, and was not prepared for us to continue in groups of two. She was not expecting me to come out of nowhere like that, and however quick she is, her reflexes are no match for someone whose ability is inhuman speed.” 

Ah, so that was how she’d managed to get to them so fast. 

“I will never understand your aversion to calling our ‘abilities’ superpowers. Seriously, just say superspeed, Specs.” Red said.

“I will not.” Dark blue replied, her voice almost sounding offended. Specs? “It is childish and entirely unscientific.” 

“Whatever you say. So we should search the rest of this space, right? Make sure there aren’t any more nasty surprises waiting for us?” 

“Yes, I suppose that would be the most logical course of action. Rema, darling, will you take Janice and I home? I will see to her injuries.”

“Yeah, sure Lollie.” Said a voice that sounded kind of like Red’s, but was higher pitched and more nasally. There was a quick pop, indicating a teleport, if Virgo had to guess, and then it was just the others.

“So… let’s get searching, shall we?” Red said, her voice way too confident. Virgo decided she didn’t like her. 

“What about her?” A higher, softer voice asked. Light blue?

“What  _ about _ her? She’s unconscious, she’ll still be here when we get back.” Ha, ameteur mistake. They didn’t even check if Virgo was actually unconscious. She barely resisted the urge to smirk.

She heard three sets of footsteps heading away, wait- three? When did the final hero get back? Never mind, that wasn’t important. When she dared to peek, they were all out of sight.

She didn’t waste any time. She climbed to her feet and snuck out carefully, glad that none of the others seemed to have insanely overpowered transportation powers.

Despite the fact that she had actually managed to be “defeated,” if it could be called that, she couldn’t stop smiling. That was, admittedly, the most fun she’d had in a while. Her failure meant that she’d have a lot of explaining to do with the boss, and would probably get stuck with these new heroes until she finished them off, but… she found that she didn’t mind. If nothing else, they were a nice change of pace.

Maybe she wouldn’t mind a couple more run-ins with them in the future.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THIS REVEAL FOREVER!! Y'ALL FINALLY GET TO KNOW ABOUT WHAT VIRGO'S OLD LIFE WAS LIKE!!
> 
> I know I didn't actually show you how actually awful it is, or like, what's going on beneath the surface, and this was just to introduce you to her life and give you a feel for the kind of work she does. 
> 
> We will in the future, don't worry. I definitely have more plans for Villain!Virgo, she's a lot of fun to write. She's so sassy :D
> 
> Next up: The twins' older sister comes for a visit.


End file.
